


Куклы

by Lethys



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, The Losers Club (IT) - Freeform, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: Альтернативное развитие концовки, когда Билл бежал за Джорджи. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать прикидываться младшим Денбро, Пеннивайз ловит Билла и показывает ему, как недавно показал Беверли, смертельные огни.





	Куклы

**Author's Note:**

> Намёк на гет - точно. Намёк на слэш - по желанию.

Определённо, эти двое были одними из самых неприступных детей, которые когда-либо попадались Пеннивайзу. Их строптивость и упрямство раззадоривало его аппетит. Если же у детей оказывалась слишком сильная воля к жизни, то приходилось отступать с недовольным и ворчанием и чувством голода.

Но в этот раз случай был на стороне клоуна. Билл Денбро шёл за своим братом и в какой-то момент выпустил его из вида. Этой расстерянностью и воспользовался Пеннивайз, выпрыгнув из-за кучи мусора, куда пару секунд назад забежал "Джорджи". Мальчишка в его руках бился, пинался и кричал, борясь с заиканием:”Я т-т-тебя н-не б-боюс-сь!” Пеннивайз лишь морщил нос. Как и в случае с девчонкой, он не чувствовал запах страха - только ненависть и раздражение. Его было крайне сложно напугать: в таком состоянии на него всё равно ничего бы не подействовало. Поэтому Пеннивайз резко развернул Билла к себе лицом и раскрыл пасть.

Перед смертельными огнями никто не мог устоять. Даже самые храбрые сердцем и духом ломались при виде их света. И сейчас, глядя в распахнутые от страха глаза, покрывшиеся бело-жёлтой плёнкой, Пеннивайз торжествовал, словно и не рассчитывал, что смертельные огни смогут справиться с этим экземпляром. Что ни говори, но мальчишка был психологически силён.

\- Беверли! – клоун резко повернулся на голос.

Пятеро ребятишек вбежали в помещение и задрали головы вверх.

\- А как она там висит? – спросил толстенький мальчишка.

Они были настолько поражены увиденным, что не заметили клоуна. И Пеннивайз невольно улыбнулся, когда один из них, кудрявый сын раввина, наконец, обратил на него внимание.

Стэн, недавно вновь увидевший жуткую женщину, сошедшую с картины, не мигая смотрел на клоуна. А тот на него. Урис ткнул локтем мальчика в очках, сквернослова Ричи, в бок.

\- Твою мать, Стэн! – возмутился Тозиер. – Ты чего?

Остальные тут же отвлеклись на Уриса и проследили за его взглядом. Пеннивайз заулыбался ещё шире, видя растерянность и страх в глазах ребят, и прижал Билла к себе, словно игрушку, которую не собирался отдавать.

\- Билл! – крикнул бип-бип, Ричи.

\- Он тебя не слышит, хе-хе-хе.

\- Отпусти его, урод размалёванный!

\- И её тоже! – добавил Бен, указывая на Беверли.

\- Не-е-ет! – противно протянул клоун. – Вы опозда-али. Они теперь мои.

Он внезапно отшвырнул Билла в сторону. Тот упал ничком, даже не попытавшись выставить руки.

\- Билл!!! – ребята просто не знали, что разум Билла больше не с ним. Они хотели было метнуться в его сторону, но Пеннивайз сделал шаг, загораживая собой тело мальчика. Неудачники замерли на своих местах.

Эта игра явно нравилась Пеннивайзу. Но он подумал, что может растянуть удовольствие и поймать их позже. По одиночке. Всё равно их более бесстрашные товарищи больше не с ними. Не кому больше толкать им воодушевляющие речи. А сами ребята будут жить с мыслью, что, спасая свои жизни, они бежали из канализации, оставив своих друзей. Эти пятеро не такие смелые, как попавшиеся Беверли и Билл. Пеннивайз чувствовал в некоторых из них сомнение и желание поскорее убежать домой. Разве что Ричи был готов побороться. Но если сбегут все остальные, то и ему придётся отступить.

Так почему бы не сыграть на этом?

\- Вы любите аттракционы, детишки? – миролюбиво, спросил Пеннивайз. Почти миролюбиво; насколько это было возможно для такого существа.

Было видно невооружённым взглядом, как неудачники напряглись.

\- Потому что я предлагаю вам аттракцион невиданной щедрости, - продолжил клоун. – Вы… можете идти.

Они начали нервно перекидываться взглядами, смотрели то на парящую воздухе Беверли, то на лежащего на земле Билла.

\- Их вам всё равно не спасти, - говорил Пеннивайз, про себя отмечая всё больше нарастающее сомнение группы. – А себя – вполне, – на какое-то время.

Кто-то боролся с желанием убежать, кто-то его, наоборот, не скрывал. Но не двигался с места, видимо, из солидарности. Теперь уже напрягся Пеннивайз.

Клоун скрипнул зубами и неожиданно подался вперёд, для убедительности, звучно рыкнув. Этот рёв эхом разлетелся по всему помещению, заставив ребят вздрогнуть. Первым не выдержал сын раввина, у которого нервы были уже и так расшатаны.

\- Стэн, стой! – крикнул ему вдогонку Майк, но Урис скрылся в ближайшем к нему туннеле. Эдди тоже сорвался с места, Бен попятился. Ричи и Майк оказались перед клоуном, на переднем плане.

\- Блядь, я же говорил! – выкрикнул Тозиер и рванул вслед за Эдди.

Оставшиеся Бен и Майк испуганно переглянулись.

\- Убирайтесь, - теперь, когда дети испугались наверняка, клоун не видел смысла церемониться.

Потеряв остатки самообладания, парни побежали за своими друзьями. Как только они скрылись в туннеле, тяжёлая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

Пеннивайз подошёл к телу Денбро и поднял его на руки.

\- Прос-сти, что пришлось тебя кинуть, малыш Билли, - вновь развеселился клоун, стерев пальцем грязь с щеки мальчика. – Но твоих друзей оказалось не так просто застать врасплох.

Беверли, висевшая всё это время в воздухе, медленно опустилась на землю. Пеннивайз подошёл к девушке и поставил рядом с ней Билла.

\- Ах, первая любовь. Какое светлое и невинное чувство, - сказал он, держа детей за шею сзади. – А ведь так хотелось, чтобы кто-то любил тебя. По-настоящему. Особенно тебе, Беви, не правда ли?

Пеннивайз любил после удачной охоты поговорить со своими жертвами. Правда они отвечали ему либо криком, либо нечленораздельными обрывками фраз, либо и вовсе молчали. Вот и Марш, естественно, ничего не ответила. Она молча смотрела на клоуна пустыми глазами.

Но Пеннивайзу особо и не нужен был от них ответ.

\- И жили они недолго и несчастливо, - протянул он, сведя две головы так, чтобы их губы едва соприкасались. Однажды он видел на чьей-то лужайке, как маленькая девочка играла так с куклами, - и _умерли_ в один день.

Из-за металлической двери доносились крики и стуки. Вернулись? Настырные детишки. Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Даже если они захотят зайти с других коридоров, то везде их будут ждать закрытые двери. Они не смогут здесь долго находиться и, ничего не добившись, уйдут. А вот Пеннивайз пока не собирается засыпать. У него наоборот проснулся неподдельный интерес к своим новым игрушкам.


End file.
